Hate Is Only Skin Deep
by Valerie21Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been taught to hate all his life, but what happenes when he is forced to change that? Can learning to love his greatest enemy really solve his problems? Well they are going to have to because he has a curse on him..DMxHrG


_**A/N: Oh shite? Another one you ask? Well this idea just popped into my head recently, and I just had to start writing it to share with you all! So here goes nothing! Please R/R, feel free to tear this story to pieces if you must, it really helps me as a writer! Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I keep thinking that this will just have been a dream, and when I wake up I won't have to worry about this anymore. But of course, it's not all just a dream; It's real life. I cannot help what has been done to me, I can only try to prevent the spell from taken total control of my body. I can only conquer the things that are holding me back.<p>

I'm sure by now, you are wondering what I am even talking about, so let me start from the beginning. I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and this is my story.

I grew up in the highest of societies- the purebloods. Being the son of one of the wealthiest men in the magical world, I was spared no expense with my rearing- all the luxurious clothes, tutors, toys, Quidditch equipment when I was old enough, everything a growing boy could want. But with that childhood came all the pureblood tradition and rules. It was drilled into me from an early age that I was better than everyone else. I was taught to loathe anyone who wasn't a part of the purebloods- half-bloods, blood traitors, and especially the Mudbloods.

Oh the Mudbloods were the worst of the magical society that we lived in. At least that is what I was told my entire childhood and adolescence. Hate those who were different, those who were not as lucky to be born into a family like mine. Hate. It filled my life, and it eventually led to my greatest love.

Through my school years I let the hate inside of my flow and spread to those around me. Any time I could get away with it, I would say something bad about someone else, pick on someone. Of course I stuck with my own kind, the Slytherins, the noblest of the houses. Together we became a system of abuse on the other students.

The worst enemy of all-Harry Potter, his Weasel, and his Mudblood. They were the very bane of mine and my family's existence- trying to destroy everything we supported and believed in. I wanted to be Potter's friend I will admit, but then he rejected my handshake in front of everyone in our first year, and I slowly grew my hate. Weasel, with his blood traitor family and following Potter around like an obedient puppy, was hated by default.

And then there was the Granger. Oh that girl got under my skin she did. She was everything I was taught to hate, since she was a Mudblood. Oh, but I found many more reasons to hate her, she was everything I should have been. The Mudblood was smart, she knew everything, I'll even admit that as we got older, she got pretty as well. But she bested me at everything, exceeded me in every exam, test, lesson, essay, everything. I got so much abuse from my father for it. Not the physical kind, though sometimes that did happen, not it was mostly the emotional and mental kind of abuse. My father's words of hate for me caused me to hate her more. I always thought that if I hated her enough, then maybe it would somehow cause her to fail at things, and then that would make my father love me. But of course hating her didn't do me any positive, but only furthered what I put on myself. I never thought I would have to rely on her for anything, but boy was I wrong!

But alas, depend on her is what I did. I had to do it all, I really had no other choice. Sure I fought it, and her, but in the end, none of it mattered. When things first started happening, I had convinced myself that everything I did was for my own selfish gain. But when things got serious, I found myself questioning my own intentions.

I'm sure you're even more lost than you were before, but this is simply the beginning. I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and this is how I tried to overcome my life's greatest obstacle, and learned a thing or two about myself in the process. Oh, and I did it all to save my arse from sure failure!

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: And there you have it! The conclusion to the introduction chapter of this here Dramione fic! Stick with it, its going to be a good one! :D**_


End file.
